parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Show Characters Meets Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 4
Transcript *Tickety: Steve! Steve! Hey, nice hats, Steve! Steve! What should we do with thesepaints? *Steve: Uh, well, those paints would be great to... *Pail: Steve, Steve, Steve! I've got a stethoscope, and a police badge. What should I do with these props? *Steve: Oh, well, you could take those... *Mailbox: Steve! I've got wood and a clothesline. What do we do? *Steve: Um, you could... *Slippery: Steve, Steve, Steve! Brushes? *Steve: Brushes? *Shovel: Steve, what about these costumes? *Steve: Oh, uh, you could put those... *Magenta and Green Puppy: (Barking) *Steve: Magenta! Green! You're here and you brought more stuff. *All: Steve, Steve, Steve! What should we do with all this stuff? *Leafy: Uh-oh! *Lightbulb: What do we do? *Blue: (Barks 'putting it together') *Steve: I think Blue has an idea. *Boombox: Let's go see. *Ice Cream: So, what is your idea, Blue? *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: Oh, we can put these things together. *Party Hat: Yeah! *Pail: Yeah, when you put my stethoscope prop... *Shovel: With my doctor's coat... *Both: It makes a doctor's costume! *Lego: Wow! *Steve: This is a great idea! *Skittle: Now we have costumes! *Carrot: Let's go see what else goes together. *Blue: (Barks) *Milky: Sing with us! *All: Together! We're putting it together, two heads are much more fun, working together as one. *(Everyone getting ready) *Magenta: (Barking) *Steve: Paper! Paper will definitely be useful. *Camera: What should we put together with paper? *Window: The scissors! *Steve: The scissors! *Hearty: Right! *Bowling Ball: That's perfect! *Watermelon: Now you can cut that paper with scissors. *Lemon: Good thinking! *Slippery: Like a scissors cuts paper! *Mr. Salt: Like butter needs a roll. *Steve: Like a song needs a meter. *Mrs. Pepper: Every spatula needs a bowl. *Lego: A lampshade needs a lamp. *Mailbox: Like a letter needs a mailbox, and a stamp, stamp, stamp. *All: Together! We're putting it together, two heads are much more fun! Working together as one. *All: Yeah, let's go! *Slippery: What about my brushes? *Steve: Brushes! *Hearty: What should we put together with these brushes? *Ice Cream: Paints! *Steve: Paints! *Lemon: That's perfect! *Slippery: Yeah, my brushes, should go with your paint. *Tickety: Now we can paint things. *Slippery: Paints need a brush! *Pail: Like a doorknob needs a door. *Shovel: Like a racecar needs to run. *Leafy: Every rowboat needs an oar. *Milky: Like a singer needs to sing. *Tickety: Alarm clock needs her bells to...(Ringing) *All: Together! We're putting it together, two neads are much more fun, working together as one. *All: Yeah! *Mailbox: This is gonna be a great stage! *Watermelon: Yeah. *Tickety: It's incredible! *Blue: (Barks) *Party Hat: Yeah. You're right, Blue. *Steve: It does look like our stage is missing something. *Camera: Do you see what we can put together with our stage? *Bowling Ball: The curtain! *Steve: The curtain! *Lightbulb: Yeah, Magenta. You should put your curtain together with our stage! *Feather: That's what it needs! *Mailbox: Every curtain needs a stage! *Slippery: Like a sailboat needs a sail! *Pail: Every book needs a page! *Shovel: Every shovel needs a pail! *Steve: Like a, fella needs his pants. *Mailbox: A dancer needs a song so he can... *Carrot: Dance, dance, dance! *All: Together, we're putting it together! *Slippery and Tickety: Two heads are much more! *All: Four heads are much more, six neads are much more fun, working together as, one! *(All cheering) *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Now we get to check things off our list. We made our costumes! *All: Check! *Steve: Our stage is ready! *All: Check! *Steve: So...what's next? *Ice Cream: Snacks! *Steve: Yeah, we still have snacks to make. *Boombox: We gotta play Blue's Clues, and make our song! *Lemon: It's a good thing we write all this stuff down. *Periwinkle: Steve, Steve! There you are! I want to show you and the object show characters something. *Steve: Hey, Peri. What do you want to show us? *Mr. Salt: Uh, exuse me, Steve. Where's the chocolate chips? *Steve: Oh, they're on the bottom shelf. *Lego: Sorry, Periwinkle. Go ahead. *Periwinkle: Peri, pocus, ocus... *Mr. Salt: Where guys? *Ice Cream: Bottom shelf! *Periwinkle: Peri, pocus, oc... *Mr. Salt: Where did you say? *Window: Bottom shelf! *Periwinkle: Peri, po... *Mr. Salt: Guys, where? *(Crash) *Steve: I better go see what's going on in the kitchen. *Periwinkle: But you all have to see my trick! *Hearty: Will you help us stay here with Periwinkle, while steve sees what's going on? *Milky: Great! *Steve: Sorry, Periwinkle. I'll be right back! *Periwinkle: Okay. (Sighs) *Boombox: Don't worry, Peri. Steve will be back. *Periwinkle: Okay, do you all wanna see a magic trick? *All: Yeah! *Periwinkle: Peri-perfect! I, the Amazing Periwinkle, will make this, this, this knob, disappear. Nothing up my fur, nothing behind my ears. Ready? Say the magic words, "Peri-pocus-ocus-crocus." *Leafy: Say it with us! *All: Peri, pocus, ocus, crocus! *(Knob disappears) *All: Ooh! *Periwinkle: Look! I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it! *All: (Cheering) *Periwinkle: I made it disappear! I am the Amazing Periwinkle. This is the best trick ever. I gotta show Steve. Steve, Steve, where are you? Can I show you something? *Lightbulb: A clue! *Steve: Yep, we found them, on the bottom shelf, chocolate chips! *Party Hat: There's a clue! *Steve: What? Did something happen out here I should know about? *Skittle: A clue! *Carrot: A clue! *Steve: It's a clue. Isn't it? Okay, just wait. I'll be right there. Okay, where is that clue? *Bowling Ball: It's right there! *Steve: No, hah! *Watermelon: It's right behind you! *Steve: Huh, where? (Crash) Uh, I, I can't find it. Do you see it? *Feather: Right there, behind you! *Steve: Oh Yeah, it's right there. You know, I'd like to be able to find a clue. Once, just once, like you. *Lemon: Don't worry, Steve. Maybe next time. *Steve: Yeah, maybe next time. Hey, you know what we need. Our handy dandy... *Boombox: Notebook! *Steve: Note...book. You know what, I left it over there. Wait right here. I'll be right back. *Camera: Okay! *Periwinkle: Steve, Steve, Steve! Why'd Steve leave? *Lego: I'm not sure. *Periwinkle: I know he'd like my tricks, if I could only show him. *Steve: Okay, so, what is this clue? *Ice Cream: A knob! *Steve: A knob! Right, Ice Cream. First an oval, then a line around like this, there, a knob. So, what was our first clue? *Milky, Carrot, Window, and Hearty: Notebook! *Steve: Right, our notebook, and now our second clue is, a knob. So, who could be Blue's singing partner with a notebook and a knob? *Camera: Maybe it's a friend who has a knob and holds our notebook! *Steve: Yeah, maybe. *Lemon: But, I think we'd better find our last clue, to figure this out, before the big music show. *Leafy: Which is really soon. *Lightbulb: Let's go! *Shovel: How do they look? *Pail: Mmm. Looks delicious. *Steve: All right. So, what do we have to do next? *Blue: (Barks) *Bowling Ball: Oh. Great idea, Blue. *Watermelon: We can look at our list, to see what we have to do next. *Steve: So, we had our breakfast. *All: Check! *Steve: We made our costumes. *All: Check! *Steve: Our stage is ready. *All: Check! *Mr. Salt: The cookies are done. *Hearty: Mmm, delicious. *Steve: We made our snacks. *All: Check! *Steve: We still have to play Blue's Clues to find out who Blue's singing partner should be. *Lego: But, we already found two clues. *Ice Cream: So we're gettin' pretty close. *Steve: We have our song, ch... *Window: Hey! Is there a check by our song? *All: No! *Steve: Nope. No. Hey! We still have to make up a song that we can sing in the big music show. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: What, you have an idea? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Blue's always thinkin'. I'll be right back, guys. *Feather: Good luck making your own song. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Objects Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:2018